


Their Night Together

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Commander Cullen's Thoughts [14]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3528470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily





	Their Night Together

Cullen and Shaelya sit on the sofa by her fireplace. Snuggled up together, the sit a comfortable silence. He delicately caresses her neck with his fingers and hears her breath catch. Shaelya places her hand against his face and kisses him. Cullen breaks the kiss to plants small kisses up and down her neck, causing her to moan softly. "I want you. " He says to Shaelya, before kissing her passionately. 

"Then have me, ma vhenan." She replies, as she teases him through his trousers with her hand. Standing up, Cullen offers her his hand. He undoes the buttons on her shirt, kissing down her torso after each one in unbuttoned. Sliding the shirt off of her, and onto the floor he kisses her arms and down her back. Cullen pulls his shirt off and pulls Shaelya into an embrace, reveling in the sensation of feeling her skin against his for the first time. Releasing her from his embrace, he makes short work of unlacing her trousers. As he pulls them down, he notices she's not wearing any small clothes. Cullen smirks at her, and rubs a finger against her clit. She gasps and leans into him, as he pulls his finger away and licks it before kissing her again. Cullen picks her up, and walks her to the bed. Laying her down, he pulls off his trousers and small clothes. He takes his time, kissing all over Shaelya's body, nibbling her neck and breast before kissing down her torso again to worship at her most sacred of body parts. With his hands, he opens up her lower lips, and slowly he licks up and down, swirling his tongue around her clit. Shaelya moans loudly, running her fingers through his hair while bucking her vagina into his face. Cullen continues to lick and suck her, tasting her juices, becoming more and more aroused by her reactions as he leads her to the edge of an orgasm. She screams his name as she soaks his mouth and chin. Licking up her wetness, he crawls up her body and kisses her deeply. Shaelya wraps her hand around his cock and glides her hand up and down, making Cullen moan into her mouth. She lets go and wraps her legs around his waist, bringing his cock closer to her vagina. He teases her with the tip before sliding into her. Cullen thrusts as Shaelya rolls her hips as they find a common rhythm to their love making. As Cullen gets closer to his own climax, she gets closer to her second. They scream each other's names in unison as they orgasm. Cullen lays down beside her, and wraps his arms around her. Shaelya quickly falls asleep, and Cullen watches her sleep, and rubs her back. His last thought before he falls asleep is to wonder how he got so lucky to have this amazing woman fall in love with him.


End file.
